pyar hamara
by shabnam sammy
Summary: this is just a love story which starts frndship...agar ap sabko pasand nahi aye toh chappal mat phekna plzzz(:( with puppy eyes) for more info just peep in,,,enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

example

seee


	2. Chapter 2

hiii every one waqt nahi khaungi...enjoy this chap:)

INTRO OF MAIN CHARACTERS:

ACP:father of dushu and are also like his sons.

:father of rajat and kajal is his brother's daughter who died in her childhood.

PURVI: daughter of acp,and sister of dushu. crush on sachin.

SHREYA:sister of sachin and ishitha and loves daya.

TARIKA:daughter of salunkhe,and sister of rajat and with abhijeet

ISHITA:sister of shreya and sachin

KAJAL:sister of rajat and tarika,and crush on sachin.

RAJAT:tough cop in cid and strict good looking ,son of salunkhe,crush on purvi.

DAYA:brother of abhi,dushu and purvii.

ABHIJEET:brother of abhi,dushu,and purvii and ,engaged with tarika,

DUSHU:brother of daya,abhi,and of acp.

SACHIN:brother of shreya and ishita,crush on kajal. 


	3. Chapter 3

HII FRNDDZZZ,now here is my story read and enjoy :)

IN POURNIMA MANSION..

the girl is sleeping peacefully in her bed room with cute while her brother entered in her room with wide smile

Brother: chal utna pari kitne der soyegi

Girl: hmm ..,,sone do na bhai

Brother:kya yaar aj ham dono ka b'day hein aur tu keh rahi he ki sone do na bhai,this is not fair :(

when he was about to go,she held his wrist

Brother:ab kya he

Girl:awww mere dusuu(dushu)bhai gussa hogaye apne pari se :D

Dushu:me dussu nahi hu,aur mai kyu naraz honga :(

Girl:toh mujhe wish q nahi kiya :(

Dushu:tu bhi nahi ki na,anywayzz happy b'day purvi

Purvi: while running and laughing same to u dussu(:P)

Dushu:tu ruk tujhe nai chodunga aj

nd they were fighting like tom and jerry,mean while duo entered in room they shook their head in disbelif and gave"phir se shuru hogaye"wala look

on other side at PALLAVI MANSION...

a girl fighting with her brother and arguing something(lets go nd see why they are quarelling :))

Girl:bhai nahi a teekh nahi rahega me jo bolti hu oo karo usey jarur pasand ayega.

man:nahi bulbul oo teekh nahi rehega o kya he na purvi ko bs white roses pasand he

girl:bhai ap sabke samne bulbul mat kahea agar abhi sunlega toh mujhe bachi samjhenge aur purvi ko toh choclatesbht pasand he aur uske sath ek teddy usey bht pasand ayega

man:acha teekh he ham na teddy bear,choclates and uske sath white roses bhi gift karenge teekh he na meri TARIKA behna

tarika(showing her thumb):bilkul perfect hamari chutki kaha he

both:chalo dekhte he(they are searching for their chutki)

she is in lawn with her fav milkshake in her hands and last in her own thought.

man:toh yaha he meri chutki aur kiske soch me kho gayi he.

chutki(lost in her own thoughts):ussike bare me

then she listen some voices like :ohooo

chutki:kya hua tum dono vesa kyu keh rahe ho.

both:o kya he na hamari chutki uske khayolo me khogayi he na toh hamari time k liye wait kar rahe he

chutki :bhai kajal kahena ab toh me badi hogayi hu na(showing her height)

man:acha ab mere dono choti behne badi hogayi he na ( acting like thinking )per phir bhi tum dono mere liye chutki aur bulbul hi rahenge

both girlz :acha teekh he bhai ab chaliye ready hojate he sab wait kar rahe honge.

man :ha ha chalo chola late ho raha he

both girls:ab bhai k dilrubaa waha he toh bhai yaha kyu rahenge :p

how is this chap guys plz tell me in pm or review?aur a bhi bata dijiye ki me continue karo ki nahi

aur me iss ff ko new hu toh me akeli hu mujhe ff pe frndzz ki jarurat agar mujhse koi frndship karna chahte he toh pm msg kijiye...

...THANK YOU...


	4. Chapter 4

hii guyss...thanks to u all who reviews and thanks to all my silent raeders...aur jinhone bhi mujhe galiye di he na un jesa fakes k baat

ko me dill pe nahi lungii un jesa bechare fakes ko toh identity hi nahi toh wo log me juthi k layak bhi nahi hahahaha :D

NOTE:dear writers un jesa fakes bechare apna identity kho chuke he kya pata kal unke dimag bhi kharab ho jaye so unke upar thoda

daya kijiye ga this is my request(fakes me boldiya sabko darna mat ok aur kisi k bhi mat dikhna agar dikhoge toh tumhare dhajiya

udaa denge sab bloody idiots)

acha chodo a sab ab dekhenge next kya hota he hamari story mein read and enjoy :)

IN DELHI:

IN MADHURI MANSION:

man(on phone): ha ha me aa raha hu 10min me waha rahuga tab tak tum sambhal lena plzzz,ha,ok bye

girl:bhai nashta kar lijiye

man:nahi shreya waha sab mere wait kar rahe he ab mujhe jana he

shreya:bhai me apke liye garam garam nashta banaya he aur ap and turn her face to another side

man:nautanki ek kaam karo tum apne saath buearo le anaa

shreya:that like my bro :)

IN BUEARO:

GIRL:aao sachin sab tumhara hi wait kar rahe he thodi der mein dcp sir bhi ayenge.

sachin:thank you divya,tumne phn karke acha kiya warna aj toh jata mein

divya: esa kaise chodti me tujhe frnd hein tu mera aur is thanks mujhe zarurat nahi hein(with evil look)

sachin:acha meri maa tujhe tere choclates mein kal lakar dunga ab chal hm meeting bhi attend karna he.

divya:ha ha chalo..

they went to attend meeting.

after meeting shreya served breakfast to sachin and divya.

AT 11.00 AM

sachin got a call and he see the caller id and lift it with confused face.

sachin:hello

person:hello kisa ho tum.

sachin:me teekh hu aur waha sab kaise hein.

person:sab tujhe bht yaad kar rahe q chala gaya hame chod kar.

sachin:ab nahi yaar phir kabhi bataounga.

person:tu hr baar baat ko esa hi taal deta he tu toh hamara frndship bhi bhul gaya na.

sachin:nahi yaar tu q esa samjh raha o sab chod bol kaisa yaad aya mein achanak

person:aj purvi ka bday he bhul gaya kya.

sachin:nai esi koi baat nahi hein.

person:tu wish nahi karega.

sachin:yaar me tujhe baad call karunga mujhe thoda kaam agaya hein

person:acho teekh hein bye

sachin:bye and disconnect the call

toh kaisa laga chap...nd once again thanks to all

toh sochiye koun jo sachin ko call kiya?

kya sachin call karega purvi ko?

kyu hein sachin mumbai se dur?

stay tuned for next chp...apki SAMINA :)


	5. Chapter 5

hii guyss...thanks to all who review to my story...and thanks to dear silent readers..i hope sabko meri story achi lagi...

plzzzz mere request a he ki kisi ko bhi chap pasand nahi ayaa toh review mat kar na coz mujhe sympathi wale reviews

pasand mere story likhna apko pasand na aye toh me rokhdugi...i hope u all can understand my feelings r8.

"acha ab hm hamare story par dekhenge ki kya hoga"

IN SACHIN'S HOUSE(at 4pm):

sachin is thinking about something,after realise one person is observing him,he came out from his thoughts.

sachin:kya hua shreya kyu vese dekh rahi ho.

shreya:bhai ap kuch pareshan dikh rahe hua bhai ?

sachin:kuch nai shreya,bs esa hi !

shreya:bhai ap mujhse jooth nahi bol payenge,sach bataiye bhai ?

sachin:aj rajat ka phn ayaa tha

shreya:kyu bhai koi problem hui hein kya,sab teekh toh he na waha par.

sachin:keh raha tha ki sab teekh hein.

shreya:toh phir ?

sachin:aj purvi ka bday hein na toh wish karwana chahta tha.

shreya(pov):agar mein purvi k baare baat kare toh bhai ko uski yaad ayegi ab bhai ko iss topic se divert karna hoga bt kaise?

sachin:tu kya soch rahi hein ab ?

shreya:kuchhh...

mean while they heard a their faces are glowing with happiness

person:bhai,di me agaye..

sachin:pure 5saal he tu pari

sherya:aur nahi toh kya agar ghar anee ko kahu toh bs koi na koi bahana bana dethi buddh.

person:uffo abhi toh ayii hu aur ap dono shuru dursri baat ab mein buddhu nahi hu, :ishitha" hu ( while showing her joining letter)

sachin/shreya:wowww pari tu toh kamaal ki nikli yaar,  
shreya:aur nahi toh kya study hone k baaad toh ghar bhi nahi ayi aur ayii bhi toh cid k joining letter k sath, i m proud of u my sis.

ishi:thank you my lords. and hug dii me fresh hokar atiii hu pz ap apke special wali coffee tayar rakhiye na(with puppy faces)

shreya:teekh hein ja nautanki :),bhai ap bhi fresh ho jaiye,aj hm teeno mill kar coffee enjoy karenge aj :)

still he was in another world

shreya:(while shaking him):bhai jo hua so hua ab uske baare mein mat sochiye ishi ko pata chalega toh pata nai wo kya karegi

sachin:teekh he tum garam garam coffee bana dena:)

after preparing a coffee she is calling both her brother and sis

shreya:aree kaha reh gaye dono,jaldi ao na coffee thand pad rahi hein!

both:ha ha aara he hein

when both come and three enjoy their hot hot coffee

on the other side at purvi's room she is thinking about something

purvi(pov):kya hua,kyu sachin mujhse dur chalagay,aur o bhi bina bataye kya meine itna badi galti kardi sachin kyu she cried remembering some moments with sachin

FLASHBACK:

at her birthday"sachin was in serect mission from past one nd half month:

she was missing him what can she do after all its his duty.

she dnt wanna celebrate her b'dad at his absence so she is acting as her health was bad.

nd she came to buearo and direct went to her desk and rajat noticed her face and went near her abnd put his hand on her shoulder

rajat:kya hua purvi tabiyat kharab he toh bhi tum buearo aa gayi a kya bat ghar chalke rest karo.

purvi:nahi rajat mera ghar par mann nahi lag raha hein isliye me buearo aa gayii plzz mujhe yaha se jane ko math kehna

like this the day passes and she is sad while remembering him and rajat is feeling her lonelyness

so he thought a plan and went to her and say

rajat:purvi tum aj mere saath chal rahi ho at 6.00 pm ready rehna me tumhe pick karungaaa bye

without knowing her answer he went away

purvi:rajat..rajattt...

nd she wnt to her home to become ready.

when she reach her home the house was fully decorated with lights and flowers

nd she became shock after seeing the whole cid team except rajat at their

purvi(emotional);me ne kaha na mujhe a sab nahi chahiye aur ap sabne esa q kiya

person:q nahi karna chahiye kya oper hmne toh a sab dushu k liye kiya he(remember dush &amp;purvi are twins)

purvi:asachinnn tum tum kab aye mujhe bataya tak nahi aur wish bhi nahi kiya and turned to other side

sachin:aree baba surprise he ,batake thodi dete he :P

purvi:acha teekh ja me tujhse baat nahi karti.

sachin:maaf karde meri maa bs tumhare liye ek surprise rakha tum toh ruth maan ja

purvi:acha teekh hein wait me ready hokar aati hu party shuru she went to her room

and she is soo happy to see his sachin and they started enjoying their party

AT 6.00PM:

rajat came to purvi's house and he is also shocked to see the senerio of party

rajat:arey a sab

bhai kaisa laga purvi k liye surprise kiya

rajat:haan par tune mujhe nahi bataya

sachin:bhai me tabhi bataungaa na jab tu mere call lift karega tu toh purvi khyalo me tha na

rajat(shyly):haan wo toh after realise wt he said nahi nahi wesa kuch nahi he

sachin:haan haan mujhe pata hein chal party enjoy karte he

and they enjoy their party with alot of fun

FLASHBACK END

purvi(pov):mere b'day per tumne mere khushi k liye itna kuch kiya bt aj tumne mujhe phn tak nahi me itni buri aouge sachin mere pass jaldi ajao me tumhara wait kar she cries agin

after sometime a person put his hand on her shoulder...

note:i waant juzz frank acha lage ya na lage toh zarur bata na plzzz

soo kaisa laga chapter...?

toh kya hein jiska raaz jo purvi ko kiya sachin se alag?

kya sachin phir se mumbai lautega...?

agar lautega toh purvi ko apna pya dega ...?

kya rajat bhul pyega apna pyar ko?

a sab jaan k dekhte rehiye ff :P love you all...apki samina :)


	6. Chapter 6

here we go to next chap ...read and enjoyyy :)

agar pasand nahi ayaa toh chappal mat phenkna plzzz (with puppy eyes)

AT SACHIN'S HOUSE..

sachin went to buearo and ishi and sherya enjoying each others company after along time gap

ishi:kaise ho di yaha,kab ayee

shreya:bht bura haal tha ishi,akhir mumbai cid hi hamara family tha na

ishi:bt q hm yaha per shift hogaye koi problem hua kya,batana di

shreya(pov):kya batau choti a toh hai decision tha tujhe pata hein na bhai koi decision karle toh wo zarur pure karenge

ishi:bolo na diii

shreya:nahi choti vesa koi baat nahi hein bs bhai ka transfer hogaya toh anaa pada

ishi(thinks somthing fishy):achaaa

sherya:acha a sab chod tu bata kaisa tha tere training.

ishi:bht mazaa ayaa di bs bht sare frndzz mill gaye apko pata he na me jaha bhi jati hu waha per sabko frd bana leti hu :)

shreya(teasingly):sirf frndzz ya boy frndzzz ha :P

ishi(naughtly):meri kismat itni achi kaha di(pout)agar apke da7ya sir jesa koi mil gaye toh o baat alag hein :P

shreya: tu kabhi nahi sudhregi na(hitting on her head playfully)chal tu rest le me dinner prepare karne chalti hu

ishii:di me bhi chalungi na plzzz

shreya:acha chal bt tu koi kaam nahi karegi teekh hein

ishi:acha baba teekh hein

on the other side AT PURVI'S HOUSE

purvi is thinking about her and sachin's happy moments and crying to missing him

then someone put his hand on purvi's shoulder

person:purvi tum ro rahi ho

purvi(wiping her tears):nahi rajat me nahi ro rahi hu

rajat:mujhse bhi jhut bologi kya purvi

purvi:rajattt

rajat:mujhe pata hein tum sachin ko miss kar rahi ho na

purvi:juzzz noded

rajat:achaa ab rona dhona band karo chalo aj mein tumhe kuch surprises dena chahta hu

purvi:nahi rajat ab mujhe mann nahi he plzz leave it

rajat:acha toh pichle 2 baras se me tumhare b'day per nahi h aur tum ho ki mujhse time spend karna bhi tumhe pasand nahi he kya pata agle saal mein rahu ya na

purvi(put his hand on his lips):nahi rajat plzz tum bhi mujhse dur hone ki baat mat karo plzzz

rajat:acha nahi karta chalo ab ready ho jao na plzzzz

purvi:acha teekh hein.

when she is going to fresh then he called her

rajat:a lo yehi pehan kar aoo

purvi:iski kya zarurat hein rajat

rajat:bht zaruri he aur tum phirse shuru mat hojao jao jaldii ready ho jao

purvi:acha baba ja rahi hu

when purvi come out after wearing a black saree with red combo with matching acessiories total she looks amazing.  
and rajat is in purple colour shirt and black jeans with black colour blazzer and he looks dashin as he looks(kya kehte ho rajat k fans :P)

rajat just staring her this time she calls him 3

purvi(loudly):rajatt,acha tum vesa hi ghurte raho me chalti hu and she turned to go

he held her hand and saidd...bht khubsurat lag rahi ho

purvi:just smiles

rajat(forwarding his hand):chale

purvi(accepting her hand):ha chalo

they went in to the a deep silence and finally the silence broke by rajat

rajat:purvi tum teekh ho agar koi problem he toh hm ghar chal sakte hein

purvi:nahi rajat me teekh hu bs thodi confused hu

rajat:cholo hm hamara destination pahuch gaye hein

purvi:hmm

when purvi see the whole scenrio she became shocked

on the other side at SACHIN'S HOUSE

both sister are cooking at thir kitchen and chit chat with each other

ishi:acha di mein wait kar rahi hu ki apka ek question k liye ap bak sab questions puch chuke ho bs ek question baki he wo bhi puch lo na

shreya(thinking sometimes):wesa kya hein sab toh puch chuki hu na

ishi:socho na di plzzz

shreya:nahi ab tuhi bata de

ishi :apne mere posting k bare me nahi pucha

shreya:delhi me hi he na

ishi:nahi

shreya:toh kaha he pune,banglore

ishi:uffo na

shreya:bata dena yaar

ishi:mumbai...

shreya:mumbai...

ishi:ha di ab toh bht mazza ayega na

person:kya mazaa ayega

both turned to see the person

so kaisa raha chap..i hope ap sabko acha lagaa hooo

so koun he oo person?

kya hein wo surprise jo rajat purvi ko dena wala he ?

janne k liye stay tuned for the next chap

nd thanks to all who reviewed my story...thank you

LOVE YOU ALL...apki SAMINA...  



	7. Chapter 7

hii guysss...thaks for all reviewing my story...and thanks to my readers who suppoting me

now enjoy next chap...hope u all like this...:)

person:mumbai..

ishi:haan bhai mera joining mumbai me hua ab kitna mazaa ayega na

sachin:toh tum join kar rahi ho

ishi(confused):haan bhai per ap esa kyu puch rahe ho,kya mein mumbai cid join karna apko pasand nahi hein kya :(

sachin:nahi choti vesa koi baat nahi hein mein bs yeh puch raha hu ki kab join karna hein

ishi:ohh.2 din baad join karna hein bhai mein toh bht exited hu

sachin:acha toh kalse packing start kar lena kahi kuch bhl mat jaana ok

ishi(saluting ):yes boss

sachin:nautanki,shreya kai tum bhi off le lena aur iski madad karna aur mein bhi jaldi ajaungaa ki ham sath time spend karenge :)

shreya:teekh hein bhai,chola khana bhi ready hein milkar khayenge

sachin:mein fresh hokar aata hu tum khana paros do

ishi:jaldi anaa bhai :P

nd sachin went from there

after some time they enjoy their dinner with some chit chat and went to sleep

here on the other side

rajivi went for restaurent and when purvi see the senerio..she became shocked

purvi:rajat yeh sabbb

rajat:ha purvi mein sabko bhi invite kiya hein tujhe pata hein sab tere sath kitne dukh the aur tumhe kya laga sab tumhe chod k 2 saal dushyant akela apna bday celebrate karegatujhe pata tere saath dushu bhi apna bday nahi maana raha hein kya tumhe yeh laga ki tum sabke samne khush rehne ka natak karegi aur kisiko pata nahi chalega aur kya tumhe har bday ko health kharaab hojaata hein kya yaha rehne ki sab bhuddu hein sabko pata hein ki tum bht dukhi ho aur sab tumse kuch nahi pucha kyu ki wo tumhe aur dukhi nahi karna chahte samjhi tum.

purvi:i'm sorry rajat mein yeh sab nahi samajh payi anjane me mein mere apno ko hi dhukh de di

rajat:koi baat nahi purviab apne asoo pocho aur chalo sabke saath enjoy karo :)

purvi:hmm chalo

nd they went to their family and she enjoyed cake ceremony and party with her family and starring at rajat who is busy with with frndss

and after some time all went to their respective houseswith full smile on their faces

and purvi is very very happy and relief after along time she spend with her frndzz and family

purvi(pov):mein ne sabko anjane me hi sahi kitna dukh diya ab aur nahi mein unko sirf khushi dekhna chahti huaue yeh sab sirf rajat k wajah se hi hua hua thank you rajat mere din itna special anane k liye thank you soo much

nd shep msg to rajat :-thank you so much rajat mere din special banane k liye kal buearo me milte hein gud nyt nd tc

when rajat is doing his work his phn buzzed and he see the msg which sent by his purvi a cute smile apper on his face

nd he rplied as yeh toh mera farzz hein purvi nd gud nyt na tc u too.(and kissed his mobile screen)and he too went to sleep

NEXT MORNGING in BUEARO

rajat entered in the buearo with smile and wishes his seniors

rajat:gud mrng abhijeet sir,gud mrng daya sir

duo:gud mrng rajat

rajat:kya baat hein sir daya sir kaha kho gaye ho koi problem hein kya :(

abhi:nahi rajat usse bs kisi ki yaad agayaa hein

rajat:kahi pyar ka mamla toh nahi :D

abhi:ha thodi vesa hi samjho mahsay ne baatane mein hodi der kardi aur usse kahi aur transefer ho gayi hein bs uske khayalo mein

rajat:koi baat nahi sir agar ap dono k sath rehna hi kismat he toh ap dono phir se milengee aur sir uske naam kya hei

abhi:wo sh..

daya(coming out from his thoughts):wo sab chodo tum hamare behan ko kab bata rahe ho tumhare pyar k bare mein

rajat:kaha sir meri itne bhagya agar kehne uske samne jata hu toh bs uske ankho me hi kho jata hu(dreamliy)

duo:ohoooo

abhi:thoda sambhaliye saale saab yeh buearo hein aur tum uske bhaio k samne khade ho

rajat(head down):sorry sir(realizing that abhi called him saale)sir apne saale kaha matlab ap sach mein pyar karte hein na

abhi: haan rajat

rajat:toh keh dijiye na sir usse bechari har roj sochti rehti hein ap sach mein uske tareef karte ho ya mazak karte ho

abhi:keh dunga rajat bs tum jesa purvi k ankho mein kho jate hein hm takrika k smile pe wo adaa pe fida hojata hu(dreamily)

daya(interrpts):ha ha bs tum log baad mein kho jana abhi ise duniya me ajaaiye :P

and abhi nd rajat smiles sheepily,and purvi juzz at staring rajat,when he saw her staring him,he went to her desk

rajat:gud mrng purvi

purvi(with cute smile):gud mrng rajat sir

rajat:mujhe tumse kuch na purvi

purvi:kya baat hein sir koi gadbadh toh nahi

rajat(pov):bilkul apne baap pe gayi

purvi:kuch kaha apne

rajat:arey nahi nahi mein bs yehi puchna chahta ki tum aj shopping per chalogi mere saath

purvi:haan sir mujhe bhi kuch dresses aur hm na jaate jaate dushu ko bhi le chalte hein keh raha tha ki usse bhi kuch lena hein

rajat:kya(unwinkingly)teekh he tum ready rehna agar case report nahi hua toh hm 10 baje nikalenge

purvi:teekh hein

dushu(interpting )kaha chalne ki planning chal raha hein kahi date pertoh nahi :P

rajvi looked each other and lost in each others eyes

dhush(came front of purvi):abey oy kaha kho gayi mein kuch puch raha hu

rajat excuses and went to his desk

purvi(embaressed):nahi nahi kahi nahi tu kya puch raha tha

dhushu:kaha chalne ki planning hein kahiiii...

purvi:nahi hm shopping ki baat kar rahe hein,aur tu bhi chal mere saath tujhe bhi kuch lena tha na

dushu:kyu meri maa mere card mein abhi bachana chahta hu tu jaa apne rajat sir k saath

purvi:tujhe na ja mein tujhse baat nahi karti nd turned to other side

dushu:nahi re sach mein mujhe mere khabri se milne jana hei samjh kar na yaar tu toh mere behan he na

purvi:acha teekh hein toh tere card mujhe de

dushu:(checking his pockets)aree mein na mere card ghar per bhool ayaa tu ajj na tere card use kar le plzzz

purvi:huh ja teekh hein per...

dhushu:per kya...

purvi:kuch nahi ja..i think tujhe time ho raha hein na...

dushu:haan ab mein chalta hu apna dhyan rakhna bye

purvi:bye

dushu went to rajat'as desk

dushu:wo i'm sorry sir mein kuch jyada hi..

rajat:koi baat nahi dushyant

dushu(giving his card)sir yeh card usse de de na mall mein

rajat:aree dushyanth yeh kis liye mein sab sambhal lungaa

dushu:sir shadi k baad toh apko hi sambhal na hein ab hame bhi karch karne do

rajat:achaa teekh mein usse yeh card dungaa but bill mein hi dungaa teekh hein

dushu:uffo sir ap mujhse bhi bade ziddi ho jesa apko teekh lage wesa hi kariye

after sometime rajat went to take permission from duo for shopping to rajvi

rajat:sir wo

duo:bola rajat

rajat:in one breath:sir me purvi ko aj shopping le janaa chahta huu isliye permission chahiye

duo:toh isme itne ghabrane wali baat kya hein shopping le jana chahte hein toh kle jao na

rajat:thank you sir

when he was about to go duo in one time

duo:arey yeh card usse de dena

rajat(see the both cards):kya sir ap bhi(showing dush's card)itne saree cardss k saath mein kya karu

duo(smiles sheepily):acha teekh hein tum jao aur apna aur purvi ki dyan rakhna

rajat:(standing at the door)apki behan meri jaan hein sir mein uska khud zyadaa dhyan rakhungaa ab chalta hu sir

and he went and duo smiles at his love for purvi

soo kaisa lagaa chap...i knw story thodi slow chal rahi he,bt kya karu me thodi lazy hu na :(

acha toh ap sab k liye next chap mein ek twist hogo...toh sochte rahiye ki twist kya hein aur reviews karte rahiye stay tuned keep smiling nd tc...apki SAMINA :)...


	8. Chapter 8

hiii guys...hw r u all..nd soo sry thodi late hogayi bt kya karu examzz nazdikh aa rahe hein toh ,i hope u all understand na

thanks to all who reviewed to my story...nw enjoy the next chap guyss...

IN SHOPPING MALL

purvi is choosing dresses without any stress nd she is enjoying the company of rajat bt our poor rajat is tried bt he is smiling coz of purvi

purvi:rajat yeh dress dekho

rajat:ha achaa hein yeh le lo

purvi:aree nahi nahi iski colour light hein

rajat(pov):hey bhagawana ab tak toh ek ghanta hogaya ayee hue bt ab tak kuch bhi nahi liya ab samaj mein ayaa ki dushu q chuk gaya :(( (bechara rajat ko kya pata hm girls ki shopping kitni jaldi hota hein :P hena girlss :P :P)

rajat:aree yaar purvi abhi kitna waqt lagega yaar kitna waqt hogaya tumne toh abtak ek dress bhi select nahi kiya hm dekho jaate ,dekhte,kharidte aur 30min mein he amara shopping complte hojata

kajal nd tarika watching this sceen and giggling nd our rajvi dnt knw about this

purvi:tumhe kya pata rajat girls shopping k piche secret chupa hein aur wo ek psychology(while putting her hands on his hands on his cheeks)

rajat( while removing her hands):yaar tumhar time wasting reasoning ki bhi zarurat hein kya

purvi:tujhe itna hi pata hein secret yeh hein ki(while looking at him)

rajat:yeah cary on i m listening

purvi:ever since a girl is born,wt she should be named,which school she must join,wt should be she study,whom should she marry,how many kids she must have?wt should be their names?ladies have any say in such a only place we have full right to decide is shopping so we like we'll buy,if not seeing another,,any doubt?

rajat(while joing his hands):no mam :P

purvi(seeing a dress):heyy nice dress

rajat:jao jake dekho.

in this time he see that tarika nd kajal is watching them and laughing like made then he signalled them :plzz chale jao yaar"

purvi(showing him a dress):hwzz it

rajat:awsm jao jake try karke aao

purvi:kucchikuchi ku cho chweet of u

she went to try then he looked at tarika nd kajal"they do kuchukuchi ku"as purvi do before and they went

rajat hit his fore head after some time purvi came with 5 dresses

purvi:hogaya ab chale

rajat(shocked):kya bs ho gaya aur kuch le lo na yaar

purvi:nahi rajat present k liye yeh kafi hai and she remembers something and pulled rajat

rajat:kaha leke ja rahe ho yaar

purvi:cholo na bata ti hu and take him to men's collection and choose black color shirt for him and he likes her choice

and they paid the bill and left that mall

purvi:tum parking me ruko me abhi aata hu and he buy somthing and went to parking and both went to restaurent

rajvi seated tthemselves nd waiter came to them

waiter:may i know your order sir

rajat:purvi kya lo gi

purvi:ice cream with...

rajat:with extra choco chip ryt...:)

purvi nodded and they enjoy their ice cream with some chit-chat and they went to their respective homes

NEXT DAY AT BEAURO

all are working in their desks except rajatnd dushu nd acp came to them and said:aj ek nayi officer join karne wali hein aur wo uski training k top student hein

mean while a girl entered in buearo wearing white shirt nd black jacket with black jeans and having pony tail totally she looks amazing and our new officers staring her and said"inspector ishitha shergil reporting sir"

(here no one knows about ishitha as sachin's sis)and all officers welcomed her nd a case reported all went to the crime scene.

HERE AT DELHI CID BEAURO:

sherya nd sachin are arguing ab someting lets see about wt thry are arguing...

sachin:plzz shreyaa mere baat maano tum apna transfer karwalo

shreya:nahi bhai me apko akele chod nahi ja sakti

sachin:waha ishu akeli hei aur i know tum bhi daya sir ko miss kar rahi ho zara socho agar wo agee badh gaye toh kya tum seh paogi

shreya nodded her head in no

sachin:toh plzz tum chali jao me baat karta hu acp sir se

shreya:per bhai me apko akele nahi chod sakti plzz bhai

sachin:ab sochna kuch mein abhi jakar acp sir se baat karta hu nd he went to meet acp sir

sachin: knock th door nd said may i sir...

acp:aoo sachin mein tumhe bula ne wala tha

sachin:kya baat hei sir koi imp baat hein kya...?

acp told him something and he was shockedd...

HERE AT MUMBAI:

afte solving the case all officers reach beauro cozz its a typical case.

at 7.00 pm

acp:toh kaisa raha tumhari first case ishitha

ishu:sir itna asaan nahi tha bt me ap sab se bht seekhi hu i hope me apko shikayth ka muka nahi milegi :)

acp:all the best nd he left.

ishu:thank you sir

duo:kaha rehti ho ishu mumbai mein

ishu:mere friend k saath rehti hu sir

duo:agar kuch chahiye toh purvi se puch lena

ishu:ok sir nd duo went

purvi:chalo sab ghar chalte hein nd ishu dyaan rakhna agar kuch help chahiye toh mang lena ok and she went

purvi(pov):aree rajat ki shirt toh mere pass hi hein ab ghar jaakar de dungi aur usko bht pasand aayi thi wo shirt cholo beta purvi jaldi

purvi went to her home nd became fresh took rajat's shirt nd drove to his home

after reaching rajat's home she heard some talks nd laughing sounds so she went to the window nd she became shocked...?

soo kaisa tha chap...i know boring tha na sooo sry for that...

kya tha wo news jo acp ne sachin ko bataayajiske wajah se sachin itna shock ho gayaa...?

kisike awaaz aur hasi suni kar purvi itni shock ho gayee...?

yeh jaane k liye stay tuned for nxt chap...:)

keep smiling and tc ...SAMINA...:)


	9. Chapter 9

hii guys ..hw r u

katiiy:thank you:)

crazyforpurvi:yeah u r ryt,bt ek aur baat bhi hein jo is chap mein pata chal jayega,nd thank you for reviewing:)

guest:i 'll add dareya scenes coz m also a fan of dareya,nd plz itna plzz mat kariye nd thanks for reviewing :)

blair.64:thank you dear :)

guest:yaar me bhi chahti hu story jaldi update karu bt kya karu exams sap per he toh wo stress mein nahi kar pa rahi plzz dnt mind nd i ll try to update soon :)

harman:thank you for reviewing :)

abeer:thank you :)

nd ab mere fav reviewers,

jannatfairy,saney,anubhab mondal,bhumi98,rajvigirl:thank you soo much yaar tum log bs" nice"hi keh do mere liye bht baadi baat hei,me har chap k complete hone k baad mein apke reviews ka bht wait karti hu

nd rajvigirl:kaisi ho tum :) ,tumhe kya laga mein tumhe bhl jaungi,itna jaldi nahi bhulungi yar me apne dosto ko :)

nd i know mujhe bht kam reviews milte ho aur jo bhi review karte he na i think mere reviewers bht sweet honge hein .once again thank you soo much guys:)

now i complete my bla bla...here is your chap

AT RAJAT'S HOUSE:

purvi(pov):yeh kya ishitha rajat k ghar mein nd itne pass kaisa ho sakta he me kuch sapna toh nahi dekh rahi hu(nd she rub her eyes)nd see again inside from window

INSIDE

ishu:yaar choco muje ab ice cream khana hein

rajat:yaar mere naam choco nahi hein,wo toh bachpan tumhe choclate diya toh tum choclate bulana shuru kardiya bt plzz buearo me mat bulana

ishi:q me tumhe choco hi bulaungi chahe tum jaha bhi ho.:P

rajat:yaar me tumhara senior hu aur tum choco kaha gi toh sab kahenge ki rajat urff choco :( dekho na kitna akward hein

ishu:awww so mere cutie pie me tumhe off duty choco kahungi bt sir mujhse nahi

rajat:teekh hein meri maa,aur wese bhi tum mujhe choco kahogi toh mein bhi tumhe baby kahunga :P

ishu:nahi rajat tumhe pata hena mujhe baby kehlana pasand nahi hei plzzz

rajat:chalo khana order karte hein wesa bhi mumma,papa,tarika,kajal toh bahar gaye hein khana khaa kar hi ayeenge

ishu:nahi rjat mujhe na aj tumhare haath ki dam biryani khane ka man hein plzz bana do na(made a plzz face)

rajat:achaa teekh hein tum jaldi jao aur fresh ho kar aao mil kar banayenge

ishu:yes boss nd she went became fresh

here purvi thinking that ishu nd rajat have feeling for each other,so she became sad bt she dnt know why she feeling bad nd she left that place nd went to home

here at rajat's house(in kitchen)

rajat is preparing dam biryani nd ishitha roaming from here nd there so rajat said

rajat:kya hua baby q itna tension me ho qany problem

ishu:rajat bol na baby nahi hu mein

rajat:achaa teekh hein toh bolo kya baat hein

ishu:tum purvi se pyar karte ho na

rajat:haan toh ab kya hua isme itne shocking news kya hein

ishu:kya tumhe lagta hein wo tumhe pyar karti he

rajat:pata nahi bt kise ek din wo mujhse pyar karegi mujhe yakeen hein

ishu:kab jab tum bhudda ho jaoge tab

rajat:kya yaar tum ne buddha keh diya

ishu:nahi mein tumhe buddha nahi keh rahi hu yaar socho kab purvi ko a ehsaas ho ga ar kab tum apne life me settle ho ge tumhe pata he na bhai ne kya kaha tha delhi jane se pehle

flashback

when sachin leaving mumbai at airport...

rajat:kya yaar tum mujhe yu chod kar ja rahe ho kya ab tum nahi aoge

sachin:pata nahi yaar

rajat:kya tum mere shadi per bhi nahi aoge

sachin:aree esa kase tum mere bina shadi hoga hm dono ki shadi ek baar hogi

rajat:yaar me tumse kaise shadi kar sakta hu :P

sachin:abee hatt hm seperate seperate ek hi din shadi karne ki baat kar raha hu

rajat:woo mujhe laga ki...tu...(wink)

sachin :bs bs rok sb apne express jese baat o warna

rajat:warna kya..

sachin:warna me purvi se keh dungaa ki tum kise aur se pyar karte ho

rajat:abee yaar marvayega kya

mean while its announcement for sachin's flight

sachin:chal bhai jaane ka waqt hu

rajat:chala hu nahi milege bol tujhe phir se anaa he na nd they hug each other with teary eyes

nd sachin left foer delhi

flashbackover

rajat:ha ha mujhe jaldi se jaldi purvi ko ehsaas dilaana ho ga tum mere help karogi na

ishu:avashyaa mere sishya me jarur tumhare madad karungi

rajat:(bending his body) dhanya waad mata ji

somthing strike in rajat's mind and he said:aur wesa tum yaha nahi yhi na jab sachin chod raha tha toh tumhe kaisa pata yeh sab

ishi:wo wo mujhe sab pata chal jata hein

rajat:bolo varna me abhi sachin ko call karunga

ishu:wo wo..wo kya he name ne bhai ka dairy pad liya :(

rajat:kya matlab tum sab pad liya uske dairy

ishu:haan

rajat: toh bolo na usne q mumbai chod kar chala gaya

ishu:wo wo woh kya hena me ne bhai nayi dairy padhi toh uski reason mujhe pata nahi nd tu ja na mere biryani pata nahi kise ban raha hein nd push him to the kitchen

ishu(pov):sry rajat me tumhe nahi bata sakti ki nd me chati hu tum apne life purvi k saath khush raho nd she lost in her thoghts

aftersome time rajat call her for dinner

at dining room

rajat:wese ishi tum q mere liye itna help kar rahi ho kahi isme tumhari matlabi toh nahi

ishu:haan he na

rajat:kya he woh

ishu:woh kya he na ddlj mein srk kaha ki agar kisi k shadi mein help kar toh usko bhi uska dream person mil jata "jai ho srk"

rajat:haan haan pata he tu tere "srk"

ishu:yaar mujhe kuch bhi bol mere mere srk k baare mein kuch bhi galti bolna me teri help nahi karungi samjha

raja:acha acha sry maff kardo plzz

ishu:pata nahi mere life k srk mujhe kab milega(dreamily)

rajat:oye madam ab bahar aa srk ki duniya se mil jaye ga tere dream boy srk k roop mein ab jaldi dinner karle thanda ho jayega

ishu:ok boss

rajat:vese hm purvi ko kesa ehsaas dilayenge ..?

ishu:(while eating)i have a plan nd told him the plan nd ask:kesa laga mere p[lan

rajat:waah maan gaya tere paas bhi dimmag he nd the plan is awsm

ishu:toh done kal karenge hm hamare plan ki shuruaat(while showing her thumb)

rajat:done

nd they comlete nd went to their rooms

HERE AT DELHI:

ACP:sachin tumhara transfer hua he,usse pehle tumhe ek mission per janaa he aur isme tumhare ek ek aur officer hoga

sacin:sir bt ee sab ...

acp:haan sachin mujhe pata hei aa sab bht jaldi hein bt yeh high command ka order hein

sachin:yes sir i can understand bt mission kaha per hein aur mission k sari details..

acp:mission pune mein hein aur saari detalils tumhe pune mein mil jayenge

sachin:sir mere transfer kaha per hein

acp:mumbai

sachin:mumbai...

acp:haan tum chinta mat karo mujhe pata hein ki tum apne behan ko akele nahi chod sakte isliye me shreya ka transfer bhi mumbai karwa diya hein

sachin lost in his thoughts

acp:sachin kya hua koi problem he

sachin:nahi sir,nd sir me kab mumbai jana hein

acp:kal sham tak pahunch na hein

sachin:teekh hein sir ab mein chalta hu

acp:ok nd all the best

sachin:thank you sir nd he leave the cabin

sachin went to shreya nd narrate the whole converstion between acp nd sachin

after listening the story shreya became emotional nd left from beauro immediately nd she went to nahila bridge(imagine bridge name)

she is thinking:ab mein tumhare paas wapas aa rahi hu daya,mere pyar k paas aa rahi hu kaash apko apki baat yaad pata hein mein apko bht hurt kiya bt kya karu mujhe mere bhai k sukh mein hi nahi dukh mein bhi part le na hein,mujhe ek behan ho ne ka farz nibhana bhi chahiye na agar ho sake toh mujhe ek baar maff kardo daya plzzz

FLASHBACK

when daya is going to confess his love in buearo in front of his cid family then acp come from his cabin nd said :shreya

shreya:yes sir

acp:tumhara transfer delhi mein hua hein

shreya(gets teary)nd ask:kab janaa ka sir

acp:kal report karna hein agar tumhe jaana hein toh abi jaa sakti ho packing bhi he na

shreya:mere packing hogayi sir nd all are shocked on his statment"acking hogayi sir"nd acp went away

abhijeet:kya matlab tumne hi apna transfer karwa liya

shreya nodded

tarika:bt q sab teekh hi chal raha he na

shreya:nahi tarika sab teekh nahi hein mere bahai waha akela hein aur mein unhe akela nahi chod sakti

daya:flight kab ki hein

shreya:aj raat ki sir

daya:tumne flight tickets bhi book kar liya kya tumhe nahi lagta tum kuch bhul rahi ho

shreya shook her head in no with teary eyes

daya:chalo me tumhe chod deta hu

sheya:nahi sir jaane se pehle me thodi der akele rehna chahti hu nd he went from place

daya broken nd fell on the floor nd crying bitterily abhi nd tarika console him nd he realize the situation nd went from the buearo

AT JHUHU BEECH:

daya:mujhe pata hein shreya yeh sab tum apne bhai k liye kar rahi ho aur mujhe pata hein tum mere liye wapas aaogi us din jarur me apne dil ki baat tumse keh dunga this is my promise ,agar tumhare liye zindagi bhar bhi wait karna padega tonh mein karunga sirf aur sirf tumhare liye nd he slept on the rock for some time

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BEECH:

SHREYA:mujhe pata hein daya ap mujhse naraz ho ek dost ki naate hi sahi bt mein tumhe apni jaan se bhi zyada pyaar karti aur me wapas aungi apne pyaar ko pane k liye me wpas aungi mere daya k liye bs apke liye me wapas aaungi daya agar ho sake toh us din mujhe maff kardo plzz daya nd she left that place with teary eyes

flashback over:

shreya(pov):aa rahi hu daya me apne pyaar ko pane k liye agar ap apne zindagi mein aage badh chuke ho toh jese bhi ho mein phir se apki dost wapas paana chahti woh bhi wahi vishwas k sath manege na mujhe apki dost ki tarah aur karenge na maff mujhe...nd she went to her home

AT SACHIN'S HOME

sachin:me aa raha hu wapas tumhare pas mujhe pata hein mein tumhe bht dard diya bt kya karu me apne dosto k khushi k liye yeh sab karna pada .mujhe pakka wishwas hein mein tumhe phirse paakar rahunga aur a raha tumse wada nd he kept a pic frame near his heart nd close his eyes nd tears formed in his eyes

so guys...kaisa raha chap..i hope u all liked it.

Q) so kya hein rajat aur ishu ka plan...

Q) kya daya aur shreya ek ho paayenge,daya confess karpayega apne pyar ko ya phir se alag ho jayenge

Q)kiske pic hein woh sachin k dil kareeb hein

gusse it nd in sab sawalo ka jawab janne k liye stay tunned for next chapters

luv u all nd tc...apki SAMINA...:)


	10. Chapter 10

hiii guys ..nd i'm sooooooo sry...i knw me update karna bht late ho gaya...bt kya karu yeh exams k tension mere dimaag ko hi khali kardiya ...nd next tym bhi late hojayega yaar nd sry for that also ...plzzz maff kar dena nd thank you soo much ap sab k reviews toh mere dil khush kardiya..:)

anubhab kavin fan:yeah u r ryt bt dekhte hein ki aage kya hota,kaise jealous feel karwate hein hein wait n read dear nd tq for reviewing:)

crazyforfurvi:nah...yaar nd i think as per ur experience in ff,u can imagine the story in next for u r review...:)

bijishilpa:thank you for ur compliment..bt i dnt think soo that i'm not a good writer on ff.n tq for reviewing :)

saney:thank you for reviewing ,n hope u understand my story keep smiling nd tc :)

mahesh15:thank you for reviewing,u ll see dareya part very soon :)

priti dushyant lover:thank you for riviewing nd iss chap mein tumhe pata chal jayega ki woh chal jayegi wait nd watch keep smiling nd tc :)

mithi:di thank for reviewing as u said mujhe yeh pehla rista hein joh is ff mein mujhe mila,nd tum bht sweet ho,tumhari stories toh mhujhe bht pasand hein luv u di nd keep smiling nd tc :)

pari ,maryam :thank you for reviewing ,woh kiska pic hein yeh iss story me apko pata chal jayega :)

kavin sajal lover : apke confusion jaldi hi clear kardungi n thank u for reviewing :)

abeer:thank you soo much for reviewing :)

guests:thoda sabar karo yaar u knw sabar ka phal mita hota hein nd dareya jaldi hi ek ho jayenge n thanks for reviewing:)

blair:thank you for reviewing i ' glad that u like my story:)

rk,rajvigirl,bhumi98,jannatfairy:thank you soo much for reviewing keep smiling nd tc all :)

yeah...yeah i knw pehle hi update late mein abhio late kar rahi na so now stop my bak bak nd enter in to the story

a beautiful mrng in the park two persons are talking nd smiling

boy:ishi kya yaar tum mujhe kiss bhi nahi kar sakti agar abhi tumne mujhe kiss nahi kiya mein tumse shadi nahi karungaa(with fake angry)

ishi:rajat abhi nahi shadi k baad plzz(with puppy eyes)

rajat:kya yaar hm 2 saal se relation min hein tum mujhe ek kiss bhi nahi kar sakti ...huh..

ishi:achaa teekh hein apne ankhe band karo

rajat closed his eyes nd she kisses on his cheeks

rajat:yaar its not fair mein ne toh yaha kiss karne ko kaha tha(pointing towards his lips)

ishi:anything is fair in love and war darling(wink)

rajat:ab tujhe nahi chodungaa ,they are running in that rajat caught ishi nd moving close to her nd she feels nervous their lips are in inch a part

girl:nahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii nd she wake from the sleep(aree yeh kya hogaya yeh sab toh ek sapna tha :P)

girl:nahi meine rajat ko kise dusro k saath nahi dekh sakhti mujhe"mere rajat"ko kisi haalat mein pana hein

nd she is thinking that she said "my rajat"meine q mere rajat kaha,kahi rajat se pyar toh nahi mein toh sachin se pyar karti thi bt sachn q chala gaya ,kahi uske life mein koi aur toh nahi ussi k liye mujhe chod k toh nahi chala gaya

sahi he na mein ne hi der kardi sachin se apne dil ki baat bolne mein per rajat k baare mein mein itna q soch rahi hu kya sach me mein rajat se pyar karti hu agar mein karti hu toh kya rajat bhi mujhse pyar karta hein mein rajat se kal hi apne pyar k baare mein baata dungi aur woh har mein joh sachin k baare mein sochti thi...sab kuch,agar rajat ko bura laga toh,joh bhi ho mein kal sab kuch bata dungi rajat ko apne se dur nahio jaane dungii thinking about thin she slept

on the other side at sachin's home:

sachin:kab dekhunga mein tumhe,tumhe pata hein tumse milne k liye tumse apne dil k baat batane k liye taras raha " kajal "kab,thinking about kajal he also slept.

NEXT DAY:

sachin packing his bag for going to pune after that he did his breakfast nd went to buearo for some imformation.

AT MUMBAI:

purvi became ready and went to buearo in hurry coz she is late n she got 5 miss calls ,when she reached buearo she saw rajat bnd ishi at the entrance nd they were laughing nd our purvi is fuming in angwer after seeing them like that nd rushed inside the bureao

nd directly she went to acp's cabin nd said

purvi:dad apne bulayaa.

acp:yeh buearo hein

purvi:sry sir

acp:toh mein yeh kehna chahta tha ki apko ek mission k silsile mein aj hi pune jaana hein kya ap ready hein

purvi(in confident tone):yes sir per mission kitne dino ka heinaur baki saari info

acp:woh sab apko pune mein mill jayega nd apke saath ek aur patner bhi hoga ap dono ko saath mein yeh mission complete karna hein.

purvi:yes sir nd she was about to leave acp call him again

acp:purvi nd she turned tumhare liye ek khush khabar hein

purvi:sirr

acp:shreya wapas aa rahi hein

purvi(happy tone):sir sach mein shreya wapas aa rahi hein

acp:ha baba sach mein n tum ab ghar jaake packing kar sakti ho tumhe sham tak waha pahunch na hein n daya aur abhijeeth ko kuch mat batana n unhe andar bhjna

purvi:ok sir nd she left that cabin n said duo that acp calling him

when she is about to leave to home ishi calls her

ishi:mam

purvi:ha ishita

ishi:ap kahi jaa rahi ho kya i mean koi help chahiye toh...

purvi:nahi ishitha mein ghar jaa rahi hu

ishi(confused):ghar per is waqt ap abhi abhi toh ayi hein

purvi:haa mujhe mission pe jaana he n rajat kaha hein aj kal tumhara acha diost ban gaya he na(jealous)

ishi:mam rajat sir crime spot pe gaye hein

purvi:acha teekh hein tum usse keh dena ki mein mission pe jaa rahi hu ho sake toh mujhe airport mein milne ko kehna ok

ishi :ok mam n all the best jaldi waapas anaa

purvi jz smiled nd she said tq nd left the bearuo

ishi cary on with her work after some time bearo door opend nd rajat came with one person

ishi(pov):woww kal hi toh mein mere rajkumaar k baare mein soch rahi thi aur aj woh mere samne aagayaa

the person that she is staring him nd he went to acp's cabin n rajat went towards her desk nd moving his finger near her face n she came out from her thoughts

rajat:kya hua madam kaha kho gayi :)

ishi:wohh meraa rajkumaar agayaa

rajat:kaha rajkumar,kousa raj kumar...

ishi:wohi yaar jiske baare mein mein keh rahi thi na...

rajat:haan toh woh kaha se aa gaya ,yaha q aa gaya ,usse koi problem toh nahi aa gaya,bulao na usse...

ishi:hmm(she is aniother world)

rajat:hmm kya milwaogi nahi usse..bulao na usse kaha gaya hein woh...

mean while duo n dushu came to them

duo:kya baat hein ap dono kya kusur pursur kar rahe ho

rajat:kuch nahi sir bs ese hi aur ha ishi inse mil yeh hein..

ishi(lost in him):mera rajkumar...:O

rajat:rajkumar nahi yeh hein dushyant n purvi k bhai n acp saab k beta

ishi: :O

mean while dhush got a call nd excuse himself n went nd duo went to meet acp

rajat:kya hua ishi dushu ko dekh kal flat ho gayi kya

ishi(blush):nahi tu jaa jake kaam kar mujhe apna kaam karne de

rajat:ha ha jaa raha, tujhe apna rajkumar mil gaya na tu ab dosto ko kya yaad rakhegi :P

haan tere liye ek bad news

rajat:bad hnews woh kya tere transfer hogayi kya yeh toh gud news he na :P

ishi:beta mere transfer nahi tu ab tere purvi ko 15 daya nahi mil payega :(

rajat:kya :O per q

ishi:woh kya he na ter janeman dilrubaa ko mission per jaa rahi hein bt dnt worry jaldi aa jayegi

rajat:per tujhe kesa pata chala

ishui:purvi mam hi bataya

rajat:kab jaan hein

ishi:i think shaam tak jaana hein 1 hr k baad flight hein n keh rahi thi ki tu unhe airport mein mile

rajat:ascha mein abhi nikalta hu

ishi:haan jaldi jaa

rajat rushes to the acp's cabin n took permission n went to the air port

here purvi is waiting for rajat nd he came near to her nd said

rajat:purvi

purvi(happily):rajat tum aa gaye mujhe laga k tum nahi aaoge

rajat:kesa nahi aata

purvi:rajat tumhe pata hein mein aj tumse kuch zaruri baat bolna chahti thi bt kismat ne mujhe mission per bhej raha hein n she gets teary

rajat(rubbs her tears):nahi purvi mein tumhara intzaar karungaa

purvi:sachi

rajat: muchi :)

rajat:woh kya hena mujhe tumse kuch help chahiye

purvi:haan bolo na purvi kounsi help

purvi:woh 15 days k baad shreya aa rahi hein toh ...

rajat:toh tum chahti ho k mein kuch special arrangement mein tumhare help karu ryt

purvi:haan n she told him a plan nd they discussed about it after some time she got announcement nd she move with tears nd rajat signelled him to smile

after some hours she reached pune n she reached buearo

acp:welcome

purvi:tq sir

n they move inside the cabin nd then purvi asked

purvi:sir case k details...

apke sare sawalo ka jawab apke patner hq gaye hein laane k liye tab tak apko intzaar karna padega

purvi:its alryt sir

mean while a person enter in to bearuo

prson:tum..

purvi:purvi tum...

GUESTS:joh sachvi chahte hein us sab k liye mein dusre story likhungi afte my examzz

toh guys kon hein woh person i think ap sabko pata chal gaya hoga ryt..

toh sochte rahiye agee ki story till then tc nd bye ...apki SAMINA...


	11. Chapter 11

hiii guys...i hope sab teekh honge...apko toh pata he na mere examzz chal rahe toh woh tension mein update ki baat bhul liye kaan pakad k solly(sry)maf kardo...nd next tym esa nahi hogi,thanks alot mithi di mujhe yaad dilane k liye...

Abeer,Anubhab Kavin Fan,saney,disani,Dushu's Shreya,pari,Rajvigirl,RK,jannatfairy,Guest,sanika,Bhumi98,Konika641,Drizzle1640,jasdeep,rajvigirl21,Kavin Vivek's Shruti,mithi di,Blair.64 ...thanks alot guys for reviewing n once again sry for the late.

Here at pune

purvi:tum

sachin:pu...purvi..

acp:ap dono pehle ek dusre ko jante ho anywayss these are the case in files mein apka info mil jayegi

sachvi:ok sir nd acp left n they both maintain silent for 15 sachin wants to break the silence

sachin:purvi

purvi:yes sirr

sachin:sirr...i m sry purvi..mujhe pata hein meine galti kiya per kya mere galti k liye mujhe maf nahi karogi kya

purvi:mein koun hoti sir apko maff karne wali,mein toh bs apki junior hu

sachin:plzz yaar purvi hm bachpan k frndzz he na toh meri ek choti galti k liye mujhe maff nahi karogii

purvi:exactly tumhe galti karne k waqt hi yaad ayega na ki hm bachpan k dost,tum mujhe bina bataye chale jao nd apna contact info change karlo uss waqt yaad nahi aayi kya tumhari best freind...bolo

sachin remained silent n purvi continues..

purvi:bolo na sachin chup q ho koi reason nahi dikh rahi he kya...bolo

sachin:kya bolu purvi...kya bolu tumhe pata mein tumhe kitna acha dost mana..per tum mere care aur concern ko pyar samaj rahi thi...per mein tumhe dukh nahi dena chahta tha..agar mein wahi rehta toh pata nahi tum aur kya samjh logi..isliye chala ayaa waha se

apna sab kuch chod kar family,friendzzz,aue aur(thinking for a second)sab kuch q kiya meine tumhe sad nahi feel karwane k liye aur tum keh rahi ho n he left there nd took permission from acp he went to his house

nd here purvi was thinking about that what is happening here

purvi(herself):kya meine galti kar diya sachin ko galt samjh kar usne yeh sab kiya toh mere khushi k liye ..haan mere hi galti mein nahi samjh payi mere bestie n meine usse kal sorrry bol dungi..n she also left from there

here at mumbai

rajat came from airport nd done his work as work as possible n went to sachin's house to make arrangements as purvi's order coz shreya is coming from delhi to make dayera's day

at sachin's house:

rajat decorate the house with red n white ballons and arrange the candles nd he decorate wid colour ful paper n fresh flower which looks beatiful for tommor nd put a beautiful black dress on bed nd he went from their

(he did all the preperations for next day coz agar kal case aagaye toh rajat sir apna kaam k wajah se purvi ka plan kaharab nahi karwana chahte hei isliye itne jaldi arrange ment pure kardiya:)0

NEXT MORNING:

here at pune:

purvi make a plan to say sorry to sachin for her behavior

here at mumbai:

all were chit chating at n daya r at orner(chalo dekhte hein ki kya baate ho rahi hamare duo k beech)

abhi:kya hua daya bht khush lag raha hein kya baat hein(here abhi sir knw that shreya is coming mumbai)

daya:pata nahi abhi bht khush hu mein ,esa lag raha hein mere sabse muze aj sabse keemti cheeze milne wali hei

abhi:acha ...mean while rajat entered in the bureao n whished his juniors n came to duo

rajat:good mrng sir...

duo:gud morning rajat...

rajat:kya baat hein sir aj daya sir bht khush lag hein

daya:woh(abhi cuts him n says)

abhi:mein batata hu na (to daya)tu jaa apne dreamlnd per..

rajat confused with abhi's ans

rajat:kya baat hein sir..

abhi:chalo rajat sabko ek baar mein hi bata ta hu(to all member who are present in bureao)

abhi:sab log idhar anaa zara

all:yes sirrr

abhi:toh suno yeh baat hein ki yeh mahasay(pointing toward daya)ko lagta hein kiiiiii

all:haan bataiye na sir

abhi:aj isse sabse keemti cheeze milne wali he

alll:ohhhhhhhhhh

mean while a case reported nd so duo n rajat n ishyant went to the crime sceen

rajat(pov):achaa hua ki meine sare preperations kal hi khatam karliya warna is case k wajah se pura plan na kharab ho jaye nd he appriciate himself

ishi:abey kya soch raha hein chal na

rajat:aree yaar tumne kaha ki duty per respect dogi this is nt fair yaar :(

ishi:achaa chaliye sir case khatam karle aj

rajat:gud ab chalo

here dushu watching thier convo

dushu(pov):yeh log toh yaha per bhi shuru ho gaya ,per yeh do log toh opposite sides hein pata nahi kesa pyar hua inke beech(here dushu is thinking that rajat n ishu r in relation)

here at delhi:

shreya is packing her clothes meanwhile a person came n closed her eyes(n that person feels that shreya's eyes r moist)

person :kya hua shrya tum ro q rahi ho

shreya:kuch nahi hein yaar bs sabki yaad ayegi na isliye

person:ab toh sabki yaad ayegi per jab tere daya sir tere pass honge toh tujhe kuch nahi yaad nahiayega so chill kar

note:bht splling mistakes honge plzz dnt mind guys

nd sochte rahiye ki koun hei person i knw bht chota chap hein kal new nd long update karungi ok

keep smiling nd be happy nd sabko chand raat ki bht mubarak ho guys...apki SAMINA...


End file.
